


Contractual Lover（1）

by saganoryota



Category: YTYM - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	Contractual Lover（1）

1.

等山田凉介再原路返回到那家酒店的810号房间时，他要找的人和东西早都已经没了踪影。

残留的原本属于那个人身上的暗香还在空气中弥漫着，他鞋也没脱就迈进房间，大条地甩开已经铺好的被子，翻找了床头柜里所有的抽屉，都没有看到自己钱包的踪影，于是自暴自弃地把被子扔在地上。

从今天清早起来一直到现在，山田都不知道该怎么用逻辑去整理和解释自己所经历的离谱遭遇。

早上7点整，他带着遍及下身的痛感醒来，迷迷瞪瞪睁开厌光的眼睛，就看到身边一个依旧在熟睡的陌生男人，事到如今睡都睡过了说是陌生人也有些奇怪了，山田知道他是债主丰田的儿子，可是他又仔细打量了对方几分钟，觉得这人跟自己想象中的黑社会分子实在是没有相像之处，非但没有相像之处还恰恰截然相反，对方依旧在睡梦里皱着眉头，一副有心事还纵欲过度疲累的样子，山田拖着沉重的身体用浴巾裹住自己下床挪去洗手间，看着高档的金色宽面镜子里映出来的自己，不自觉地伸开双臂打开了卷在身上的浴巾，凝视着里面的光景。

他近乎惊诧地看着遍布在自己的脖颈和胸前扎眼的吻痕，就连大腿内侧都是红色的星星点点，感叹自己还真是做了件不得了的事。

虽然这一件事情就足够让山田厌恶自己，但是也别无他法，他早就已经没有了可以依靠的人，也没有退路去保住自己的尊严。

山田从洗手间出来的时候，床上的男人已经醒了，慵懒地坐起身来拖着尾音和自己说早上好，随后撩起碍事的刘海，背过身去光溜溜地站起来套上内裤，一连串的动作十分从容，山田看着他迎着光的背影，他的后背雪白精瘦，臀部到大腿带着恰到好处的肌肉，阳光在他发梢上跳舞，不禁想到昨天晚上两个人的种种，甚至有些出神。

“那个......”

“嗯？”

“这样的话，债务是不是可以......”

男人没有听清，又“嗯？”了一声表示质疑。

“我说我们之间的债务，是不是可以一笔勾销了？”

“我和你之间的债务？”

在这短短几句对话的时间里男人已经穿好了衣服，回过头来不明所以地看着山田，让山田更加搞不清楚状况了，脑子里突然萌生这群人是不是想反悔的可怕猜想。

“我们之前不是说好的吗？我和你、睡一晚......”

“我们之间难道不是正常的买卖关系吗？你卖我买，哪里来的债务关系？”

男人说完以后顿了两秒，走到已经呆愣在原地的山田面前，双手圈住他，额头跟他的相抵。

“是不是我昨晚用力过猛了？你可能是发烧了。”

额间的触碰和那人的动作轻柔得可怕，山田本来有那么一瞬间因此变得冷静了一点，但是后面男人语气里的调侃意味让山田心里更不是滋味了，他突然觉得自己身心都受到了侮辱，他猛地清醒过来一把推开对方，用身上的浴巾护住自己。

“你不要再装傻了！怎么能这样说话不算话，我要找你爸爸理论！”

“我爸爸？”

男人都被骂笑了，他实在是不知道自己面前的这个小古怪现在在说些什么。

“你从哪里给我编来的一个爸爸啊。”

“所以你从刚才起就在说什么？你做梦了吗？”

后来男人再说什么山田也不做声了，他半张着嘴就像哑巴一样一个字也吐不出来，然后他好像突然意识到什么一般，光着脚跌跌撞撞冲到玄关打开门，在看到门牌号的那一瞬间，他失神一般差点跌坐在地上。

不是811号......

他回想起昨天晚上自己精神萎靡地拖着步子来到八层，看到一扇门虚掩着，扫了一眼门牌号就敲门进了房间，里面的男人上下打量了他一眼，说着“你终于来啦，虽然你穿成这样子，我也并不讨厌”之类的欠揍话，他刚想低头打量一下自己平常都有在穿的衣服有什么不妥之处，还想确认点什么，结果根本没有空闲的时间就被对方抓过来捧住脸吻得死死的。

凌乱又急促的吻中，山田尝到了他口腔里酒精的味道，闻到他鼻息间传来的酒气，想着自己来都来了，既然答应了丰田跟他的儿子上床来抵自己父亲欠他的债，就不要反悔了吧。

而且更加意外的是，这个对象让他想要抗拒的心情并不是那么强烈。

一切都跟他来之前想象的不一样，他还以为丰田的儿子这种人一定会有什么猥琐的癖好，可能会毫不留情把自己搞到不省人事的地步，他还以为对方会是一个不光是内在，外在也很低劣的人，可能是那种就连身上都散发着要命体臭的男人，可是对方却是英俊帅气，一副完全看不出跟黑社会能扯上一点关系的精英少爷相，他的身体带着淡淡的雪松味道，就好像是有催情作用一般能让自己根本不再抵抗，跟自己做的时候虽然很强势但却不会强迫自己，除了下体的冲撞有些激烈以外，每一寸的肌肤之亲都是温柔的，温柔得让他一不小心就沉溺其中。

他全部都想错了，他应该在推开房门看到对方的一瞬间就发现其实不对劲的。

而且他刚才说的买卖关系是什么意思，难道他是把自己当成......

这难道就叫偷鸡不成蚀把米吗。

“我该怎么办......”

山田身体蜷缩成一团，抱着头让男人看到一副无助的模样。

其实男人大体也看出来现在是怎样的状况了，面前的这个人阴差阳错地进了自己的房间跟自己发生了关系，把自己当成了还债的对象，想要用身体来还债却发现睡错了对象，实在是太讽刺了。

不过也是自己搞错了，不然也不会发生这么大的乌龙。

“就算是为了还钱，也没必要用这种方式吧？”

“......我没有别的路可走了......”

“知道自己能力不足，一开始就不要借那么多钱，是没做什么正事吧，不然怎么会把自己逼到这种地步。”

“你凭什么这样说我？”

山田突然站起身来对着男人怒目圆睁，虽然声音里面隐隐约约带着哭腔，但是气势好歹还在。

“你以为我是来卖身的对不对？来这里找牛郎消遣的人站在什么立场说我呢？”

“也是，能够这样消遣的肯定是有钱人吧，有钱人当然不会懂我这种穷苦之人的艰辛了。”

“请你不要再说风凉话了，昨天被你买下的小牛郎现在估计找不到你人很着急呢。”

男人嘴角轻笑，露出一副余裕的表情，就好像山田发这一通脾气在他看来只不过是小奶猫撒娇罢了。

“你笑什么？”

“没什么，我只是觉得，你的行为，跟卖身也没什么区别啊。”

“而且昨晚明明一副十分渴求的样子。”

“你......！”

山田举起拳头刚想冲着男人的脸挥过去，身上围着的浴巾却突然失去束缚掉到地上，他一边惊呼出声一边想要慌忙捡起来盖住裸露的身体，还没来得及就被对方抓住手腕拉到面前，肌肤之间的距离被猛地缩短，他吓得连呼吸都不敢了，直直盯着对方带着笑意的双眸。

我昨天晚上的反应，真的有让他有这样的认知吗......

再细节的过程山田也不敢去想了，只是稍稍回忆一番脸颊就爬上了火一样的温度。

“有时间打架，不如现在想想债务要怎么办。”

被戳到痛处的山田顿时软了下来，他开始陷入无止境的恐慌，自己现在是毁约的一方，他不敢想象对方会用怎样的方式来惩罚自己，男人松开山田的手腕的，去墙边挂着的西装内兜的钱包里拿出好几张纸币，递到山田的面前，山田在这个短暂的空档慌忙拾起浴巾把自己护起来，坐在地上抬头看着那一沓莫名其妙的钱。

“什么意思？”

“这是你应得的。”

“我都说了我不是......！”

“我总不能白睡你？”

“你这种有钱人，真的很让人讨厌！”

山田起身抓起床边乱七八糟的裤子和衣服，走到洗手间里狼狈一套，头也没回就气冲冲地摔门出了房间。

已经走出酒店几百米的距离，才意识到自己好像有什么东西忘记拿，而折回来看到的是空空如也的房间，那个男人跟他的钱包一起消失了。

山田走也不是，留也不是，在原地捶胸顿足。

这究竟是倒了几辈子的霉。

2.

中岛裕翔看到自己的LINE上来自母亲由美子发来的消息，里面还掺杂着两三句说教的话，他又一次感觉到自己生为中岛家的儿子一直以来所体验的压力。

由美子是个性格强势的女商人，对自家孩子说的话是绝对命令，然而丈夫已经去世多年，自己现在也身患重病，知道自己时日不多，便打算把家里的公司全权交给自己唯一的儿子，在此基础之上还每日为中岛还未能成家操心不已，经常给中岛介绍与自己家境相配的相亲对象，但每次见过之后都不了了之，由美子知道自己的儿子是个对结婚这件事情莫名抵触的人，相亲的时候一定会对对方一再敷衍了事，不过她依旧没有放弃在自己有限的生命内逼迫他早日完婚。

中岛虽然内心十分抗拒母亲的催婚，但是姑且也算是个孝子，从小也是事事听母亲的安排，就算是选择消极应对，每次都相亲他也老老实实地去，但是内心深处的压力骗不了人，这份压力驱使着他来到了以前从未光顾过的夜总会，甚至喝酒喝到不省人事，老板嬉皮笑脸和他一推荐，他就带着醉意从名簿里面点了一位顺眼的牛郎，去酒店开了房间，把房号发给了夜总会的老板。

虽说是喝醉了，自己将要做什么事还是清楚的，内心也很平静，他去浴室简单洗了个澡，重新开了一瓶红酒继续酌。

他也没想到等来的是一个走错房间的糊涂蛋。

山田当初走进房间的时候，中岛还纳闷现在的牛郎衣着都这么不讲究的吗，不过看对方实在是长了一副可爱可怜的模样，中岛想也没想就吻上去了，对方虽然发出了不情愿的闷哼，但还是乖乖的没有抵抗，软在自己怀里。

事后中岛打开手机查看了一下自己昨晚给老板发的消息，发现带着醉意发过去的根本是个和自己住的房间差十万八千里的房号。

没什么资格说他，自己也是糊涂。

这到底是被什么命运之神给捉弄了。

本来还想着这下要怎么收场，后来又觉得都已经一晚上过去了，该发生的不该发生的也都发生了。

查看房间里有没有遗漏东西的时候，中岛从床头柜上看见了糊涂蛋怒气冲冲地离开时被忘记带走的钱包，他打开钱包看到了塞在里面的工作证，思前想后突然有了一个虽然荒唐但却使他觉得十分可行的想法。

“莫非是在别人家过夜了？”

由美子试探着去问中岛，虽然她知道这并不可能，中岛默不作声迈上楼梯准备去房间里换一套新西装，由美子看了也亦步亦趋地跟上去继续语重心长。

“我希望你能明白，到了什么年龄段，就应该做什么事。”

“你也老大不小了，应该早点找到一个好的对象，辅佐你的生活和事业，这样我才能安心闭眼啊。”

“不要说这些不吉利的话了，你的病能治好的，只要你不许给我消极对待治疗。”

中岛挂好衣服神情严肃地看着自己的妈妈，由美子还是没忍住笑出声，感叹着中岛还是个孩子，不过早晚还是要接受这个事实。

“我只是坦然接受和陈述事实而已，我自己的身体我自己有数。”

“看着你结婚生子，组建家庭，事业有成，就是我最后的愿望了。”

“我知道我知道。”

万变不离其宗的话中岛已经根本不需要再猜了，本来还想着这次也这样应付公事就可以了，不激怒母亲才是必要的，但是当从穿过的西装外套里翻出那个人的钱包时，他又想起了之前在心里酝酿和构建过的那个方案，实在是到了需要拿出手的时候了。

“妈，那个......”

“其实我有正在交往的人了。”

由美子听到这话顿时露出欣喜的神情，眼里带着期待的光芒急不可耐地问中岛对方是什么样的人家境怎么样。

果然比起我喜不喜欢，还是更在意这个啊。

“本来早就想带他到家里来了，但是他挺害羞的，没办法我就只好再给他一些时间，今天下午我会再跟他谈谈的。”

由美子好像突然变得精神起来了，用着比刚才更轻快的步伐迈下楼梯，还念叨着那一定要好好收拾准备一下才行。

中岛长吁一口气，把衣柜门关上，将钱包塞进西装口袋里出了门。

3.

中岛的车停在了山田工作证上写着的那家百元店的楼前。

中岛打量着山田工作证上的照片，想起那天气急败坏恼羞成怒的他，实在是掩盖不住嘴角的笑意，中岛也不知道自己那天为什么要对他话里带刺讽刺挖苦，明明不算讨厌他，也没什么仇没什么怨，大概只是对他出卖自己身体的行为有些鄙夷吧。

不过想到山田跟自己的处境，再加上那天晚上的经历让他觉得两个人之间的相性的确还不错，于是他今天到了这里。

中岛进了店，看到熟悉的人正在收银台辛勤工作，对着顾客满面春风口齿伶俐，好像完全看不出来他内心隐藏了多大的烦恼，中岛等到顾客的队伍走得差不多的时候，大步流星走到柜台对面手揣兜立在他面前，山田看到他的时候表情瞬间变了，举着扫码枪的手都僵硬了起来。

“喏，你的钱包。”

山田刚要伸手来抢，中岛又坏心地把手抽回，山田够不到气得鼻孔冒青烟，看了看四下，他实在是不想让同事知道在他身上都发生了什么稀奇古怪的事，只能尽力抚平自己的情绪心平气和跟对方交谈。

“谢谢你特意送来给我，只不过你应该不缺里面的这一点钱钱吧。”

“我们做个交易吧。”

“我不是很想和你做交易。”

山田一想到昨天晚上用一沓钱羞辱自己的中岛，气就不打一处来，是什么样的交易他当然完全不想听总之果断拒绝就对了。

山田从柜台里面绕出来一边下着逐客令一边就往更衣室里跑，结果刚到门口就被身后的人推着自己的后背拥开门，一块挤了进去。

“非工作人员禁止入内！”

中岛把山田按在更衣室的柜子上，两个人都挤在衣柜与衣柜之间的狭窄空隙里，就连对方呼吸带给身体的动作幅度都感受得清清楚楚，山田控制起自己的呼吸，妄图减少跟中岛的接触，但是对方的鼻息都快要喷打在自己脸上了，把他束缚得牢牢的，想不接触都难。

他又闻到了那人身上让人心醉的味道，淡淡的不会太冲鼻，却总是能将自己紧紧包围的香气。

“我知道你现在处境很艰难。”

“那又怎么样？”

“我可以帮你还债。”

山田眼睛一亮，眉毛也不自觉地抬了起来，但是跟中岛心机的眼神对上的一瞬间，他又翻了个白眼，觉得天底下哪来的这等好事，这个人思想一定不单纯。

“你是扶贫机构的吗？”

“我当然不会白给你钱，所以我说，我们做个交易。”

虽然山田到现在也是打从心眼里抵触这个人的，但是一牵扯到他的债务问题，他反倒觉得听听也无妨。

听过以后他就后悔了，后悔不该给他这个发言权然后一脚把他踹出更衣室才对。

“我给你钱还债，但是你要跟我结婚。”

“还有。”

“给我生个孩子。”

你在说什么胡话？

山田的世界观碎了一地，脑子里只有这句话，多的语言也组织不出来了，干脆二话不说推开中岛就往门外走，嘴里还喋喋不休地骂着被他一棒子打死的所有有钱人。

“你愿意听听这其中的原因吗？”

中岛的言辞不再强势，转而用了认真商量的语气试图叫住山田，山田停下脚步，回过头来嘴巴却依旧不依不饶。

“昨天讽刺我出卖身体的是谁？今天又要让我跟你结婚生子，你做人还有没有点原则？”

山田气得上气不接下气，为了帮不争气的父亲还债不得已去卖身也就算了，失败了以后又蹦出来一个刚认识还莫名其妙的人要自己给他生孩子，这个世界究竟是怎么了。

“我母亲生病快要过世了。”

“看着我结婚生子是她最后的心愿，虽然我对结婚比较排斥，但是为了她我只能这么做。”

“我们结婚是有期限的，我母亲大限一到我就可以还你自由，就算有了孩子，我们中岛家也不会亏待他。”

中岛走到山田面前，往他胸前的兜里塞了一张自己的名片，凝视着他充满嫌恶的眼神。

“这也是我没有办法的办法。”

“你可以为了还钱不惜出卖自己的身体，所以你应该最明白，一个人走投无路时候的感觉吧？”

“我等你回复。”

山田不敢去看中岛认真的眼神，这两句话是真真实实地透过他经不住打击的软肋叩到心坎里去了，等到对方离开以后他掏出名片，攥着拳头想着要毫不留情地把它丢进垃圾桶却一时间顿住了，他缓缓打开手掌，展平被揉皱的名片，在中岛的名字上方看到了似曾相识的logo，更是瞠目结舌。

“Casa Segura”。

4.

山田想想都觉得后怕。

自己竟然阴差阳错地，跟Casa Segura的总经理在五星级高档酒店的豪华套间里一夜交欢。

怪不得说话可以那么有底气不怕得罪人，花钱还大手大脚得要命。

怪不得他身上有那么好闻的味道。

Casa Segura这种全国著名乃至在世界都有一定知名度的香水品牌，就连草根山田也是略知一二的，这么一想又突然觉得中岛眼熟得很，没准以前还在电视上看见过他。

再想想他之前向自己提出的无理要求，不禁感叹真不愧是有钱人，就连烦恼都带着一股有钱人应有的风格。

山田当然不想做什么有名无实的中岛太太，更不想给根本不喜欢的人生孩子，但是一想到对方拿债务来戳自己的软肋，山田总是觉得自己还不够坚定。

不过最让人担心的事情还是发生了。

以丰田在社会上的人脉，要想找到山田现在工作的地方并不是件难事，自从那件事过后山田就十分心虚后怕，虽然每天上下班都全副武装但终究还是躲不过这次浩劫。

丰田叫来小弟把店里砸得一片狼藉，地上乱七八糟的都是洒落的各种货品，顾客都被吓得落荒而逃，服务生也都躲在歪斜的货架后面不敢出声，店长出来说好话脸上还重重地挨了一拳倒在地龇牙咧嘴地喊疼，山田孤立无援，被丰田从收银台后面揪着衣领拖出来，发现对方火气正旺自己小命不保后，开始慌忙辩解。

“我真的不是故意的......”

“那不然你跟我说说是怎么回事啊？”

丰田胳膊搭在山田肩上装作和气友好要听他解释的模样，山田如鲠在喉，因为在这种状况下他实在是说不出口自己搞错了上床的对象这种难以启齿的糗事，但是这下他欠黑社会老大的钱，还差点跟黑老大的儿子有染的事情就被店里上上下下的人都知道了，估计生活的唯一金钱来源也要断了。

“说不出来个一二三了？”

丰田突然脸色大变，揪着山田的刘海逼着他直视自己，山田吓得全身都在发抖，但是店里的人没有一个敢冲上来帮他。

“我再给你一条路，现在，拿出钱来也可以。”

丰田手掌在山田面前一摊，山田连哭的心都有了，他要是说拿就拿出这么多钱来，就不至于在这里靠打工维持生计了。

“能不能再，宽限几天......我一定会尽快凑齐的......”

丰田气得眉毛都一高一低，拽着山田头发的手又猛地一用力，开始大吼大叫。

“你胆子大得很耍着我儿子玩，现在还敢跟我提条件！？”

话音刚落身后一个人高马大，又黑又壮的小弟走上前来，用着第一人称附和丰田，山田才知道这个人才是丰田的儿子。

果然自己的想象没有错......

山田这个时候已经不知道有多后悔没有信任自己当初的第六感，然后他被对方揪住衣领束缚着出了店门，强行推到一辆面包车上，车辆将要开到哪里他不知道，身边的人都带着刀具他也不敢大声呼救，看着丰田的儿子一边打量着自己一边露出丑陋又奸诈的笑，他顿时想到了等待他的最恶劣的结果。

为什么当初能够答应这种荒唐的抵债方法呢。

不要，才不要和他做。

比起他还是......

胸前口袋里卡片的边角划着他胸膛那似有似无的触感，让他忽然意识到自己还有最后一根救命稻草。

真的要这样做吗......

你敢保证你不会后悔......

这样的话在心中仿佛重播了千万次以后，他终于开始用颤抖的声线试探起丰田来。

“我有还钱的办法了......”

丰田听罢语气里充斥着难以置信。

“真的，我有办法可以现在马上就拿到钱......”

“只要你让我打个电话......”

抓着胸兜的手又紧了紧。

丰田命令他按免提并骂着你要是敢报警就死定了，然后扔给他一部老到掉漆皮的手机，山田颤颤巍巍地从兜里拿出名片，又一次在心里问了自己一遍刚刚的问题，然后输入号码，闭上眼睛按了绿色的按钮。

电话那边的人语气很平静，就好像早就意识到自己总有一天会打电话来。

“......之前你说的那些，还作数吗......？”

......

 

TBC.


End file.
